Come back to life
by Paddy8
Summary: James dan Lily Potter hidup kembali! Secara tidak sengaja mereka mendadak jatuh di ruangan Hermione! bagaimana Hermione mengatasi masalah ini selagi harry menjanani latihan auror?bercerita hub antara James & Lily dengan Harry & Hermione. HP/HG dan JP/LE
1. chap 1 : What The Hell?

A/N : Hey semuanya... maaf ya, karena ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mungkin bakal jelek, karena itu kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi...oh ya cerita kali ini akan berpusat pada hubungan James & Lily dengan Harry & Hermione, dan tentu saja, karena saya ini penggemar berat hermione jadi harap maklum kalau hermione akan mengambil peran sangat besar dan memiliki kekuatan yg jauh diatas harry. Dan mungkin sifat hermione akan sedikit berbeda dengan baik dibuku maupun difilmnya. Selain itu nama2 sihir disini adalah buatan saya, dengan kata lain, nama ngasal, jadi harap dimaklumi.

Disclaimer : if i'm J. K. Rowling i'm sure hp movies will be full of harry/hermione romance, too bad i'm not her

* * *

><p><strong>What The Hell?<br>**

James & Lily : What The Hell?

**"LILY!"** terdengar teriakan James mengelegar diseluruh lorong**, **ya.. lorong. James melihat sekelilingnya dengan kebingungan, setaunya ia masih berada di Godric Hollow dengan... Voldemort? 'tunggu, voldemort?' James akhirnya ingat akan semua kejadian sebelumnya, bagaimana Peter menghianati mereka , memikirkan nama tikus itu saja sudah membuatnya jijik. bagaimana Voldemort masuk dan berusaha membunuh bagaimana ia melindungi Lily dan Harry. berarti.. ia sudah meninggal kan? lalu ini dimana? surga? dimana lily? apa dia masih hidup? bagaimana dengan Harry? Pikir James ketakutan namun mendadak ia merasa tubuhnya seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu, dan terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam.

Lily Potter sendiri baru saja terbangun karena mendengar teriakan James, tunggu, James? ia masih hidup? bukankah Voldemort sudah membunuhnya? apa yang terjadi? bagaimana dengan Harry? belum sempat berpikir lebih panjang mendadak ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dan jatuh kedalam lubang.

Pikiran Lily dan James hanya ada satu. "APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?"

* * *

><p>Hermione , James &amp; Lily : ruang tamu kepala siswa<p>

"HUAAAAAA" Hermione yang sedang membaca buku dengan santai di sofa kaget mendengar teriakan dari sisi lain ruangannya. Dengan cepat ia segera menggambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya kearah teriakan tersebut. 'Siapa orang gila yang berani masuk sembarangan kesini?' pikir Hermione. Mendadak jatuh 2 tubuh yang tidak jelas berasal dari mana. Hermione segera mengahampiri ke-2 tubuh itu dengan tongkat sihirnya yang siap mengutuk siapa saya yang datang. ia mendengar suara meringis dari keduanya , kedua tubuh itu saling menimpa satu sama lain.

Keduanya terlihat sangat kebingungan dengan keadaan sekitar mereka, tubuh mereka berusaha berdiri tapi kemudian terjatuh lagi. Selama beberapa saat mereka melihat kearah satu sama lain dengan bingung dan kemudian berteriak bersamaan "JAMES!" "LILY!" dengan muka yang shock dan kaget.

Hermione, yang dari tadi masih kebingungan mulai sedikit demi sedikit menyadari siapa ke-2 orang ini. Ia mengamati ke-2nya dengan cermat. Yang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata coklat dengan kacamata, ia mirip sekali dengan Harry. yang perempuan berambut merah dengan mata... hijau? mata harry! "HOLY SHIT!" teriak Hermione setelah menyadari semuanya.

James dan Lily langsung melihat kearah teriakan tersebut. Mereka melihat seorang wanita muda dengan tinggi kira-kira 172 , dan tubuh sempurna, berambut coklat panjang berombak dan mata coklat. wanita tersebut melihat mereka dengan mata lebar. "sepertinya ia shock" tutur james dengan santai. Wanita ini masih juga megacungkan tongkat sihirnya kearah mereka. Lily memukul kepala James dengan kepalan tangannya. "hey! untuk apa kau memukulku" teriak james sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"apa kau ini sudah gila? apa yang terjadi? dimana kita? siapa dia?" tanya Lily sambil menunjuk kearah Hermione yang jelas-jelas masih shock. "Ugh! aku tidak tau! setauku harusnya aku sudah mati!" "Aku juga" jawab Lily. james dan Lily saling bertatapan sesaat sebelum mengembalikan tatapan mereka kepada Hermione.

"Uhm.. maaf, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi? dimana ini? sepertinya ini bukan di Godric Hollow" tanya Lily dengan sopan namun dengan tongkat sihir yang ia gengam dengan keras di kantongnya. "Ya, sepertinya ruagan ini mirip dengan ruangan kepala siswa" Celetuk James.

"Umm.. i.. ini... uh... apa kalian... James dan Lily Potter?" tanya wanita itu ragu-ragu. james dan Lily kembali bertatapan dan kemudian menjawab dengan kompak. "Ya, kami James dan Lily Potter, dimana ini?" Hermione benar-benar shock. Ok... tenang pikirnya. Ini tidak mungkin, ini pasti cuma mimpi. james dan Lily Potter telah meninggal disaat Harry berumur 1 tahun! INI MUSTAHIL! siapa mereka? death eater? tidak. Death eater tidak akan berani datang cuma ber-2 kehadapanku pikir Hermione kalut.

James dan Lily hanya melihat wanita didepan mereka dengan bingung. "ada apa denganya?" tanya James "Mana kutau! sepertinya ia bukan orang jahat" jawab Lily "tapi berbahaya" Lily mengangguk setuju. Wanita didepan mereka ini memang tidak seperti orang jahat, auranya memancarkan sinar, seperti Dumbledore namun mereka dapat merasakan kekentalan kekuatan sihir didalam ruangan ini. Berat. Asalnya sudah jelas dari wanita didepan mereka. Aura ini seperti... Voldemort dan Dumbledore yang digabungkan namun jauh lebih kuat dari ke-2nya. Tidak salah lagi, wanita ini pasti sangatlah kuat. Melebihi Dumbledore. Melebihi Voldemort. Jauh. Jauh sekali melampaui keduanya. Siapa dia? setau mereka wanita ini paling tidak baru berumur 17 atau 18 tahun tetapi kekuatan sihir dan auranya sangatlah berat. Belum pernah mereka merasakan yang seperti ini. Cukup berada di 1 ruangan saja bulu kuduk mereka sudah berdiri dan mereka tidak bisa menahan untuk menggengam erat-erat tongkat sihir mereka, sampai rasanya tangan mereka keram saking kuatnya.

Hermione melihat kearah ke-2 orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah James dan Lily Potter. Ya, ini memang seharusnya mustahil, tapi apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia sihir? selama 7 tahun terakhir ia sudah mengalami hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal, jadi kalau ke-2 orang yang seharusnya sudah meninggal 17 tahun lalu kembali hidup, itu bukanlah hal yang aneh bukan? "Sepertinya aku mulai gila, orang mati yang bangkit kembali itu tidak aneh?" tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah bertarung ketat dengan pikirannya akhirnya ia menarik nafas dan memutuskan.

"Buktikan kalau kalian ber-2 adalah James dan Lily Potter!" tantang Hermione.

James dan Lily kembali kebungungan. "Ha? apa maksudmu? kenapa kami harus membuktikan kami adalah diri kami sendiri? lagipula, sekalipun kami mengatakan rahasia kami, kau juga tidak akan tau apakah itu benar atau tidak." jawab James dan Lily menganguk setuju.

Hermione menarik nafas dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Lily. " , apa nama maraudersmu dan teman2mu? wujud Animagus-mu? juga sebutkan wujud animagus Sirius, Remus dan... Peter, selain itu, Lily, apa yang kau lakukan pada kedua orangtuamu?" Tanya Hermione.

James dan Lily benar-benar kaget. "bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang wujud animagus kami? siapa kau?" Tanya James dengan... ketakutan. Kalau wanita ini adalah musuh mereka berdua tidak akan bisa melawanya. Mereka akan mati sia-sia. Wanita ini terlalu kuat. Tapi darimana ia tau mengenai wujud kami? dan lagi kenapa ia menyubutkan nama Peter seolah olah itu adalah hal paling menjijikan? pikir James dalam hati.

"Percayalah, aku tau segalanya, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Jawab Hermione dengan sangat tenang. Sekalipun mereka adalah musuh itu bukanlah masalah. Mereka tidak akan berdaya melawanya. Hell, Voldemort pun hanyalah bayi dihadapannya (itu juga kalau dia masih hidup) pikir Hermione.

Lily berbisik pada James agar ia menjawab saja, dijawab atau tidak kalau ia adalah musuh mereka berdua pasti akan mati. James mengangguk dan menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku, James Potter dengan nama Prongs berwujud animagus rusa jantan. Sirius Black dengan nama Padfoot berwujud animagus anjing hitam. Remus Lupin dengan nama Moony adalah seekor werewolf dan Peter pettigrew (ia menyebutnya dengan jijik pastinya) dengan nama Wormtail berwujud animagus tikus got" Jawab james.

Dan Lily menyambung "dan aku Lily Nicole Potter (nee Evans) menghapus ingatan ke-2 orang tuaku sebelum Voldemort mencari kami"

Sekarang giliran Hermione yang shock. "Bloody hell! Kalian ber-2 benar-benar James dan Lily Potter!" James dan Lily mengangguk. Tentu saja, kenapa harus ada orang yang mau menyamar jadi mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalian seharusnya sudah meninggal 17 tahun yang lalu!" Teriak Hermione.

James dan Lily kaget "17 tahun yang lalu? rasanya baru saja tadi Voldemort membunuh kami, tapi bukannya ke surga atau neraka kami malah ke tempat ini" Jawab Lily.

Hermione memegang kepalanya yang pusing. "Kalau benar kalian berdua Mr. dan Mrs. Potter maka kalian saat ini berada pada tahun 1998. Kalian, James dan Lily Potter seharusnya telah meninggal 17 tahun lalu pada tanggal 31 oktober 1981. Setelah kalian ber-2 meninggal, putra kalian, Harry tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley dan masuk ke hogwarts pada tahun 1991 sampai dengan 1996. Pada tahun 1997 kami, Harry, aku, Hermione Bla.. uh... maksudku Granger dan Ron Weasley pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts untuk berburu Hocrux. Pada tahun 1997 juga, perang melawan Voldemort berakhir. Voldemort mati dibunuh olehku dan Harry."

James dan Lily menganga lebar. "apa? kami sudah meninggal 17 tahun yang lalu?" "Harry tinggal dengan dengan keluarga Dursley?" "Voldemort telah mati?" Hermione mengangkat tanganya, tanda diam. Dan mengatakan kepada mereka. "well, kupikir proffesor McGonnagal bisa mengatakan semuanya pada kalian, sekarang, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita ke ruang kepala sekolah." James dan Lily hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Umm.. maaf, apa tadi yang kaukatakan itu benar? apa Harry masih hidup? apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Lily ketika mereka ber-3 bejalan kearah ruang kepala sekolah.<p>

Hermione mengganguk. "Ya, itu semua benar. Harry masih hidup dan saat ini sedang menjalani latihan auror, dan ya. Aku mengenal Harry dengan baik, kami menjadi teman baik sejak tingkat 1 sampai dengan sekarang, dan umm.. maaf tadi untuk perkenalannya. Namaku Hermione Granger siswi tingkat 7 dan juga kepala siswi." Jawab Hermione sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Lily tersenyum, wanita ini jelas-jelas adalah wanita yang baik dan sopan. Aura sihirnya tadi yang berat sudah benar-benar hilang dan diganti dengan aura yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Kalau benar Harry berteman baik denganya, itu sangatlah bagus, semoga saja mereka bisa tau lebih banyak tentang Harry darinya. Lily kemudian menjabat tangan Hermione dengan senyuman hangat.

"Salam kenal dear, namaku Lily Potter dan orang bodoh disebelahku ini adalah suamiku, James Potter." James menyeringai lebar. Ia menjabat tangan Hermione setelah lily melepaskannya dan menciumnya.

"Well, Salam kenal Hermione. namaku adalah James Potter, dan aku yakin kau, pasti adalah pacar putraku, Harry." Jawab James masih dengan seringaian khasnya. Lily sekarang ikut-ikutan menyeringai dan terseyum penuh arti. Ia memang belum mengenal wanita ini, tapi ia yakin ia pasti akan sangat menyukainya setelah mereka akrab. Ia benar-benar berharap Hermione adalah kekasih Harry, jadi dengan begitu tentu saja mereka bisa lebih saling mengenal.

Wajah Hermionepun langsung memerah. Ia dan Harry memang selalu dikira pasangan, tapi ini berbeda, mereka ber-2 adalah orang tua Harry. Memang tidak mengherankan untuknya jika James mengatakan itu, tapi sampai Lily juga ikut-ikutan menyeringai. Tapi, tentu saja, Hermione yang sekarang berbeda dengan Hermione yang dulu yang pemalu dan taat pada peraturan. Ia bukan lagi Hermione Granger si darah lumpur yang sok tau. Ia sekarang sudah jauh lebih percaya diri, dan bahkan jadi troublemaker yang tidak kalah dari Harry dan Ron, ia suka sekali mejahili pada Slytherin dan sekarang ia mempunyai banyak teman, baik dari Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huplepuff bahkan Slytherin.

Hermione sekarang ikut-ikutan menyeringai "Well, sayang sekali , aku belum memutuskan untuk berpacaran dulu. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan fansku kan?" jawab Hermione dambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nada bercanda. James sekarang tertawa keras, wanita ini ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan apa yang ada dipikiranya, ia pikir Hermione itu tipe anak kutu bukiu yang diam dan serius ternyata ia anak yang bisa bercanda juga. "Ternyata kau penuh percaya diri juga ya "

Hermione tertawa, ", berhubung sekarang aku berjalan disamping orang paling penuh percaya diri di dunia tidak mungkin kan aku harus berakting menjadi gadis pemalu, mungkin virus narsis itu sudah menyebar kepadaku" Jawab Hermione yang sekarang menyeringai lebar. James Tertawa keras sekali. "Itu baru seorang Gryffindor sejati! Luar biasa Hermione!" James dan hermione saling menepuk tangan (kalo dibahasa kita 'tos') dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Lily hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan keduanya. ia menggelengkan kepalanya, Hermione ini ternyata memiliki sifat kekanakan juga, ia pikir Hermione adalah anak yang sangat serius , tapi justru ini lebih baik. 'aku jadi semakin ingin menjodohkanya dengan Harry' pikir Lily dalam hati.

Sementara itu Hermione dan James sekarang sudah mengobrol seperti teman lama, mereka sekarang bahkan sedang membicarakan usul2 untuk menjahili para slytherin yang menyebalkan. Setelah mendengar Snape menjadi professor James tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya. Lily tersenyum lebar apalagi setelah mendengar kalau snape ternyata adalah salah 1 professor favorit Hermione , namun senyumnya pupus ketika Hermione melanjutkan "Tapi ia juga guru yang paling sering kujahili" Setelah melihat wajah Lily, Hermione tertawa "Kenapa? memang mukanya menyebalkan, jangan salahkan aku kalau ingin menjahilinya, ia terlalu kaku, sesekali butuh hiburan. Dan karena tidak ada yang berani, jadi aku bersedia menjadi sang penghibur dengan menjahilinya. Lagipula itu juga dapat menghibur para Gryffindor kok" Lily tidak bisa menahan lagi dan akhirnya ikut tertawa.

James benar-benar menyukai Hermione! 'anak ini menyenangkan sekali!' pikirnya. Dengan seringaian khasnya ia mengulurkan tanganya pada Hermione. "Hermione, apa kau bersedia menjadi teman baikku? kau ini asik sekali! kita harus menjadi teman! Kumohon Hermione, kalau kulihat trik2 menjahilimu bagus, bahkan aku mungkin akan memasukkanmu ke dalam marauders!" Hermione terkejut mendengarnya, tentu saja ia tau James menyukai orang yang iseng sepertinya tapi masuk ke marauders? 'well harry, kupikir sekarang aku sudah jadi teman baik dengah ayahmu, sepertinya kau kalah dariku dalam soal menjahili orang sekarang' pikir Hermione ia pun tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan James

"Tentu saja , itu adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk berteman dengan sang master iseng!" James tertawa "Hermione! karena sekarang kita teman jadi panggil aku James atau Prongs, lagipula kau kan calon menantuku di masa depan, jadi jangan terlalu formal"

Sekarang giliran Hermione yang tertawa keras "baiklah James, aku tidak tau soal menantu itu, tapi berhubung kita teman baik, aku akan memanggilmu james"

Tapi tawa mereka berhenti ketika mereka melihat ke arah Lily yang cemberut. "ada apa Lilyflower? apa kau tidak suka kalau aku berteman dengan calon menantu kita?" Lily menggeleng "bukan, aku tidak suka karena kau mendahuluiku untuk berteman dengan Hermione!" James tertawa

Lily sekarang beralih ke arah Hermione dan tersenyum "Hermione dear, walaupun kau sudah berteman dengan suami bodohku dan kau adalah seoarang pencari masalah dan penjahil, aku tetap ingin berteman denganmu, sepertinya kau ini sangat cerdas sekali dan sangat , jangan lupa panggil aku Lily, terdengar sangat tua" Kata Lily dengan seringain khas Potter.

Hermione ikut-ikutan menyeringai "Tentu saja Lily, lagipula jangan salah walaupun aku ini pencari masalah no.1 di Hogwarts saat ini, aku tetaplah penyihir terpintar abad ini dan juga seorang pecinta buku!" Lily tersenyum "Baguslah! akhirnya aku mendapat teman yang sama2 mencintai buku!"

Ketiga orang ini pun terus berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah sambil mengobrol dan bercanda. James mengalungkan 1 lengannya ke bahu hermione dan yang satunya menggengam tangan Lily.

"Well, Hermione sepertinya kita bertiga benar-benar akan jadi teman baik, yah, kuharap harry juga dapat menerimanya dan menjadi akrab dengan kita semua" pikir James, bahagia.

-To be continue-

* * *

><p>AN : yap! itulah chap pertama! saya udh mau bikin cerita begini dari dulu, cuma belom sempet aja, mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan typo. atau ada yang kurang berkenan di dalam cerita tadi. Oh ya ini ada beberapa penjelasan.

- Harry dan Hermione itu seumur mereka sama-sama lahir tahun 1980 dan sekarang berumur 18 tahun

- Harry memilih untuk lat auror tapi Hermione memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Hogwarts (tipikal Hermione)

- Untuk Head Boy-nya saat ini masih belom diberitahu, mungkin baru akan nongol di ep2 mendatang (Head girlnya Hermione)

- episode2 awal kita bakal konsentrasi ke hubungan Hermione dengan orang tua Harry

- Ya, hermionenya emang beda banget karakternya, disini, dia lebih asik, tapi tetep kutu buku

- hermione disini emang kuat banget, dan ya, yang bunuh Voldy itu Hermione sama Harry bukan Harry doang (penjelasan atau flash backnya nanti di chapter2 yg akan datang)

- Disini saya mau bikin cerita dimana nanti James dan Hermione itu bakal jadi sangat akrab kayak ayah/anak sungguhan begitu juga dengan Lily/Hermione yang bakal kyk Ibu/anak karena kebayakan orang bilang Lily itu lebih suka sama Hermione dan James lebih suka sama Ginny jadi disini saya bikin dimana James itu suka banget (sebagai anak pastinya) dan bangga banget ma Hermione, Lily sih udh pasti lah karena karakter Lily dan Hermione itu pada dasarnya sama.

- Soal identitas Hermione juga baru bakal ketahuan di chapter2 mendatang

- disini Snape masih hidup, tapi Dumbledore tetap udh meninggal

sekian untuk penjelasannya, bagi yang belom mengerti bisa nanya di review dan bakal saya bahas di chap depan.

Terimakasih semuanya! Tolong reviewnya ya!


	2. AN for is it love? by sei ryuzaki

Maaf semuanya, ini bukan update chap... tapi saya cuma ngin beri pengumuman.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah membaca fanfic dari Sei Ryuzaki yg berjudul** is it love?**

dan... saya ingin memberitahu bagi semua pembaca is it love yg kebetulan baca ini kalau Sei Ryuzaki adalah id saya yg lain, tapi entah ada masalah apa, saya tidak bisa membuka id itu lagi... tadinya sempat saya ingin membuat id baru lalu menulis ulang cerita tersebut namun, saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita baru dulu dan tetap berusaha membuka id lama...

tapi sayangnya id saya yg Sei Ryuzaki belum bisa dibuka juga sampai sekarang, jadi saya akan menulis ulang **is it love?** mungkin baru bisa saya upload kalau tidak malam ini ya besok, dan chap lanjutannya sekitar 1-2 minggu lagi karena saya juga lagi sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk...

Bagi semua pembaca saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya... dan untuk fic ini mungkin updatenya akan sedikit tertunda karena saya akan menulis is it love yang lebih banyak dibaca oleh pembaca dan banyak sekali pembaca yg penasaran dengan kelanjutannya...

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf dan terima kasih

- Paddy 8 (Sei Ryuzaki)


	3. Chapter 2 : Seriously?

A/N: sorry saya baru sempet update. Untuk cerita Your family? no. ours akan saya update setelah saya membuat 2-3 chapter lagi. Mohon maaf ntuk keterlambatan saya.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

><p>Seriously?<p>

_"Well, Hermione sepertinya kita bertiga benar-benar akan jadi teman baik, yah, kuharap harry juga dapat menerimanya dan menjadi akrab dengan kita semua" pikir James, bahagia._

"Kit-kat" James tertawa terbahak-bahak saat gargoyle menyingkir dan mereka semua menaiki tangga ke ruangan kepala sekolah. "Yang benar saja! Kit-kat? bukankah itu nama coklat muggle yang dulu pernah kau bawa lily?" Lily pun ikut tertawa "yup, sepertinya Minerva sudah ketularan Dumbledore" Hermione hanya tersenyum dan mengetuk pintu.

"Proffesor, Ini saya, Hermione saya ada urusan mendadak dan HARUS segera bertemu dengan anda." sebelum Minerva bisa menjawab James sudah mendorong pintunya dan masuk sambil berteriak senang "MINNIE!" Lily hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan Hermione tertawa, Proffesor Mcgonnagal kelihatan hampir pingsan sedangkan Draco Malfoy yang berdiri disebelahnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"JAMES? LILY? ini tidak mungkin!" Minerva langsung berdiri. James langsung saja memeluk Minerva dengan erat "kami merindukanmu minnie!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Lily pun ikut memeluk proffesor favoritnya itu dan Minerva menangis dan memeluk balik mereka ber-2 "kalian... tidak mungkin... ini benar-benar kalian" katanya sambil mengusap pipi Lily yang juga basah dengan air mata. "ya, ini kami minerva, kami kembali."

Sementara ke-3 orang itu berpelukan dan saling ber-reuni Draco segera berdiri di samping Hermione dan berbisik kepadanya "Hei! siapa mereka? kenapa mereka ber-3 tiba" berpelukan?" tanyanya heran. Hermione tersenyum kecil "Itu James & Lily Potter, ayah dan ibu Harry" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah meminta penjelasan. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya "Nanti saja, kujelaskan di ruang kepala." Draco mengangguk "Ya. kau lebih baik menjelaskannya padaku atau kau tidak akan kuberitau rencana sempurnaku untuk..." Mata hermione terbelalak. "Apa kau serius?" Draco mengeluarkan senyuman licik khas malfoynya "Yup" "YES! kau memang yang terbaik!" Hermione berteriak sambil memeluk erat Draco, mengagetkan ke-3 orang yang sedang berpelukan dan saling berbisik.

"upsss..." Hermione tersenyum malu dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco yang hanya tertawa. James tiba-tiba terlihat kesal dan segera menghampiri ke-2 remaja itu. "siapa kau?" tanya James kepada Draco. Draco pun tidak mau kalah "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu?" James baru ingin membalasnya tapi Hermione sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah ke-2nya. "Cukup" seperti sebuah mantra ke-2 pria itupun diam dan mundur beberapa langkah. Draco mengganguk kepada Minerva dan Lily dan mengecup pipi Hermione sambil berbisik "Jangan lupa ceritakan semuanya" lalu berjalan kepintu sambil mengucapkan "sampai jumpa" dan melambai pelan pada Hermione yang melambai balik.

James berdiri di depan Hermione "Apa dia pacarmu?" Sekarang giliran Hermione yang mengakat sebelah alisnya "memang kenapa kalau dia pacarku?" James terlihat kesal "Tapi kupikir kau dan Harry..." "James!" Lily berteriak. James pun terdiam. Suasana jadi sedikit tegang, Hermione pun menghela nafas "Aku akan pergi, kalian, lanjutkanlah percakapan tadi, kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan?" Hermione mengganguk dan tersenyum pada Minerva dan Lily dan melotot pada James sebelum mengatakan "Bukan. Draco bukan pacarku dan Harry juga bukan. Dan kau! kau bukan ayahku, jadi tolong jangan ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku." sebelum James dapat membalas Hermione sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Lily terlihat sedikit kesal pada James karena tingkahnya yang sangat kekanakan. Minerva menggelengkan kepalanya, James tidak pernah berubah. Ia selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir sedangkan James terlihat sedikit marah, kesal, malu dan sedih setelah kejadian tadi. Entah kenapa, ia mereka overprotective pada Hermione padahal mereka baru bertemu tapi ia saudah merasa seperti Hermione adalah putrinya sendiri. James menggelengkan kepala pada pikiran bodohnya itu.

* * *

><p>-Hermione &amp; Draco : ruang kepala-<p>

Hermione dan Draco sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi di depan perapian tanpa basa-basi Draco pun langsung bertanya "Jadi? apa 2 orang tadi itu benar-benar orang tua Potter? apa yang mereka lakukan disini? maksudku, bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah mat.." "Meninggal! Draco! mereka bukan binatang!" Draco memutar bola matanya. "Terserah. Jadi?" Hermione menghela nafas. "ya, itu mereka James & Lily Potter, orang tua Harry. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya sehingga mereka bisa hidup kembali dan sampai disini tapi yang pasti itu benar-benar mereka." Draco mengganguk. "Jadi kapan kau akan beri tahu Potter soal ini?" Tanya Draco "Entahlah, Harry sedang ada pelatihan auror saat ini jadi ia tidak bisa dihubungi, aku tidak tahu apa rencana professor McGonagall jadi yah... entahlah."

Draco menatap Hermione yang keliahatan sedang berpikir keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Sudahlah Hermione, itu urusan para professor kau tidak usah pusing memikirkannya" Hermione menganguk tapi kemudian kembali menghela nafas "Tapi mereka ber-2 adalah orang tua Harry. Harry pasti akan sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka ber-2 dan aku sangat ingin aagar mereka bisa bertemu secepatnya" "Mereka pasti akan bertemu. Kau hanya harus sabar" Hermione tersenyum "Ya aku tau. Eh ya, jadi... apa rencanamu?" tanya Hermione penasaran. Draco mengeluarkan seringaian khas Malfoy-nya. Ia berbisik seusuatu pada Hermione yang kemudian ikut menyeringai "Aku baru tau kalau kau ternyata pintar Malfoy" Kata Hermione sambil tertawa. Draco pun ikut tertawa "Aku ini Slytherin, kami terkenal akan kelicikan kami" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya "terserah kau sajalah, tapi bukankah ini sudah jam untuk pergi ke kencan mu dengan Ginny?" Draco melihat jam tangannya dan langsung melompat "Shit! aku lupa! Bye Mia!" Draco segera mengecup pipi Hermione dan melesat pergi. Hermione hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Draco.

Setelah perang berakhir Hermione dan Draco menjadi sahabat baik. Ke-2nya mulai menjadi sahabat sejak saat Hermione menolong Draco yang diserang oleh Lucius pada saat perang. Pada akhirnya memang Hermione yang membunuh Lucius tapi tidak seorangpun kecuali Hermione, Draco dan Harry tahu tentang itu apa yang diketahui dunia adalah bahwa Draco Malfoy yang telah membunuh ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, dengan begitu kepercayaan orang-orang kepada Draco pun paling tidak bisa bertambah. Sekarang ke-2nya sudah sangat akrab, apalagi setelah Draco mengetahui tentang identitas Hermione mereka ber-2 jadi seperti kakak-adik.

* * *

><p>James, Lily dan Minerva : Ruang kepala sekolah<p>

Setelah Minerva menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan tentang bagaimana ke-2 orang ini bisa hidup kembali mereka pun minum teh dengan santai dan mengobrol seperti teman lama.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hogwarts saat ini professor?" tanya Lily. Minerva tersenyum "Setelah perang selesai kami tentu saja sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun perbedaan terbesarnya adalah tidak ada lagi permusuhan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin." James menganga lebar "Bagaimana bisa? dan perang? perang apa? apa Voldy sudah mati?" JAMES!"

Minerva tertawa "Selama perang berlangsung banyak anggota Slytherin yang berpindah pihak pada pihak kita, dan tentu saja perang melawan Voldemort yang berhasil kita menangkan berkat Mr. Potter dan Ms. Bla... ehmm... masudku Ms. Granger" James yang masih shock langsung menyambar kembali saat mendengat kata '' "Mr. Potter? masksudmu Harry? putra kami? apa dia yang membunuh Voldy? Lihat Lily! benarkan kataku? putra kita memang sangat kuat!"

Lily pun sekarang ikut-ikutan shock ia mengelus dahinya sambil berpikir keras "Tunggu... tunggu dulu... Harry yang membunuh Voldemort? sebentar... tadi Hermione bilang kalau kami sudah meninggal 17 tahun yang lalu. Kalau begitu, diamana Harry selama ini tinggal? apa dia bersama Sirius? atau Remus? Bagaimana keadaan mereka ber-2 sekarang? apa Sirius dan Remus baik-baik saja? mereka masih hidup kan? bagaimana keadaan Sam.. YA AMPUN! SAMANTHA! bagaimana keadaannya? apa ia dan putrinya baik-baik saja? maksudku, tentu saja mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sirius tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada mereka tapi.." "LILY!" James tertawa melihat istrinya itu dan wajah Lily pun memerah.

Minerva tersenyum "Akan kujelaskan dari awal apa yang terjadi. 17 tahun yang lalu kalian ber-2 meninggal karena Voldemort tapi putra kalian, Harry bertahan hidup dari Avada Kedavra sehingga ia diberi nama The-boy-who-live oleh seluruh dunia. Sirius Black, yang dituduh sebegai Death Eater yang menhianati kalian masuk ke Azkaban sedanakan Pettigrew bebas. Samantha dan Hermione Black menghilang. Harry kemudian tinggal bersama Venon dan Petunia Dursley. Pada umur 11 tahun ia mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts dan masuk ke Gryffindor dan menjadi sahabat dengan Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley. Kemudian mereka ber-3 dipanggil The Golden Trio oleh dunia. Pada usia 17 tahun mereka ber-3 melakukan perjalanan untuk menghancurkan Hocrux sehingga mereka tidak bisa melaksanakan tahun ke-7 mereka. Saat perang dimulai mereka menjadi tumpuan kami, berhasil membunuh beberapa Death Eater dan melindungi anak-anak yang lain, saat ini ia sedang berada di pelatihan auror bersama Mr. Potter. sedangkan dan Ms. Ganger adalah pahlawan dunia. Mereka ber-2 berhasil membunuh Voldemort. Ke-2nya membunuh Voldemort bersama. Mr. Potter tentu saja langsung berhapan dengan Voldemort sejak perang dimulai sedangkan Ms. Granger berhasil membunuh Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Doholov, Peter Pettigrew dan beberapa Death Eather lainnya sebelum ia bergabung dengan dan membunuh Voldemort. Setelah perang berakhir Mr Potter melakukan pelatihan auror sedangkan Ms. Granger tentu saja memilih untuk tetap berada di Hogwarts untuk melajutkan tahun ke-7nya."

James dan Lily duduk tidak bergerak, mereka berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Minerva. "Tunggu! apa katamu tadi? Sirius masuk azkaban? lalu bagaimana nasib Sam dan Mia sekarang? apa mereka sudah ditemukan? dan kenapa Harry tinggal bersama ke-2 babon itu?" Lily pun mengganguk ia. Pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan sama persis dengan James.

"Ya, Pettigrew berhasil menipu seluruh dunia dan Sirius pun menjadi tersangka sehingga Harry mau tidak mau harus tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Dursley yang berhubungan darah denganya. Soal Samantha dan Hermione Black mungkin akan kuceritakan di lain waktu, sekarang kalian istirahatlah dulu."

* * *

><p>-To be continue-<p> 


End file.
